Still Not Over You
by EzriaxoxoForever
Summary: Aria finds out she's pregnant, and Ezra freaks! She decides to move on, but she's not over Ezra yet. Will their romance blossom again? Or will the past tear it to pieces? Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh. My. God." Aria said to herself as she paced her bedroom. "This cannot be happening! We only did it once, and we used protection. I just turned eighteen. I'm too young for this. How will Ezra react? He will hate me. I know he will." She thought to herself. She decided to talk to the girls about it.

**Aria: SOS. Meet at my house. It's urgent.**

**Hanna: Coming, hon!**

**Emily: Be there soon. **

* * *

"Guys, guys. I'm uh, I'm, I'm pregnant." Aria said, looking down at her feet.

"Aria! With who? Fitz! How could you be so-" Spencer cut Emily off.

"Emily! Shut the f*ck up! She needs support, not a lecture! Especially from her best friends!"

"Emily, I hate to call you out, but, Spencer's right. Aria needs our support, not our lectures." Hanna agreed.

"I can't tell him. I can't tell my parents, Mike, anyone." Aria said between sobs.

"Aria-" Emily started.

"I think you've done enough already, Emily." Spencer said with a snarl. She could be a total bitch, but she could also be the nicest and most caring human being alive. Spencer continued rubbing Aria's back until she started to stop crying. "Ar, do you want me to come with you? To tell Ezra and your parents? I will if you want me too."

"Sure. Than you." Aria replied. "Will you come too, Hanna?"

"I can't, I have to get home, but I wish I could. Good luck, babe!" Hanna left after giving Aria a hug.

"Emily, you should leave." Aria said without looking her in the eyes. She felt terrible, but it was the right thing.

* * *

"Just remember, you can do this. Okay?" Spencer coached right before knocking on Ezra's door.

"Okay." Aria said unconfidentially. Spencer then knocked on Ezra's door.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra said as he scooped Aria into a hug. "Come in. Hey, Spencer."

"Hi, Mr. Fitz." She replied awkwardly.

"You can call me Ezra. It's okay." They walked over to the couch and sat down, Spencer taking Aria's hand. Ezra could just feel the tension. He knew something was up. "Okay. Spit it out. What's wrong?"

"Ezra, I'm, I'm, uh, I'm pregnant." Aria said, more hot tears streaming down her face.

Ezra let out a small laugh. "What? This isn't true. We used a condom. This cannot be happening! This is all you fault!" He snapped at Aria.

Before Aria could let out a reply, Spencer jumped up. "Now you listen to me, Ezra Fitz! Aria did not want a baby! She did nothing! It's not all her fault! It's yours, too! And if you deny that, I will f*cking hurt you! You son of a bitch! You are a bastard, and a f*cking hypocrite!" She screamed.

Apparently, that got through to Ezra. He sat down feeling ashamed. "Aria, I'm so, so sorry. It's not your fault. I'm so sorry." He said, allowing a single tear to roll down his cheek.

"Ezra, I still love you. But I think it's best we take a break. I still want you in his or her's live, though." Aria got up, taking Spencer by the hand, and left.

* * *

As soon as they got back into the car, Aria cried. Spencer soothed her and rubbed her back until she calmed down. "Listen, Aria. It'll be okay. He will come around. If not, send me back over here." That got a small smile out of Aria. "Want to go tell your parents now?" Aria just nodded silently. Spencer engulfed her in another hug and drove to her house.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" Aria yelled up the stairs of her home.

"In our room!" They yelled back.

Aria padded up the stairs with Spencer at her heels. "Hey, can we talk?" Aria asked when they reached the master bedroom.

"Sure, sweetie. Oh, hello Spencer! How are you?" Ella beamed.

"Great. How are you?" Spencer answered back.

"Great. Now what was it you wanted to talk about, honey?" Ella asked.

"Mom, dad. You should sit down." Aria said with a strait face. Her parents did as she asked with expressionless faces. They knew this was bad. "I'm pregnant." She said quickly and quietly.

"ARIA. MARIE. MONTGOMERY! Get out of this house! You are not welcome here anymore! Get out!" Byron yelled, pointing at the door.

"I'll just get my things and be out of your way." Aria said calmly, having Spencer walk her back to her old bedroom to collect her things.

* * *

"Where am I going to live? I can't stay with my parents, or with Ezra? I hate myself for letting this happen." Aria wailed into her hands.

"Aria look me in the eyes." Spencer said as she removed Aria's hands and brought up her chin, so Aria's eyes me hers. "You could not have done something to stop this pregnancy. And you can stay with me in the barn."

"Thank you, Spencer. You are like my sister. I love you so much." Aria said, giving Spencer a hug.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! I deleted my last story since I was unhappy with it, but I'm doing this one instead! I hope you liked it! And remember, I only own the plot! Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow and review! Constructive criticism and opinions are welcome! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Five Months Later...

* * *

**Emily: Aria can we talk? I feel really horrible about that day. Meet at the swings?**

**Aria: Sure. **

* * *

"Hey, Aria." Emily said as Aria sat down on a swing.

"Hey. So what did you want to talk to me about?" A heavily pregnant Aria asked.

"Aria, I'm really sorry. I over-reacted when you told us you're pregnant. I shouldn't of lectured you. And I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I forgive you." Aria said as they shared a hug. Aria quickly jumped back and felt her belly.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked frantically.

"Feel, feel! The babies are kicking! Right here!" Aria said as she guided Emily's hand to feel the hard kicks of a baby.

"Awww... That's so cute! I can't wait to hold them!" Emily cooed.

"Anyways, I've got to go. Love 'ya!" Aria said, while attempting to get up.

Emily, who was helping her get up, said, "Okay talk to you later."

* * *

**Spencer: Meet me at the Brew?**

**Aria: Sure, I could use a latte. **

**Spencer: See ya soon.**

* * *

"Hey- Oh my gosh! There's Ezra, with MAGGIE!" Aria yelled quietly as she took a seat across from Spencer.

"Just ignore him, Ar. You can do this." Spencer replied encouragingly.

"So have you ordered the drinks?" Aria asked, trying to keep her eyes off of Ezra, but she just couldn't help it. Suddenly, their eyes met. They both quickly looked away and went back to their conversations.

"Yeah, I got you your favorite. And here they come." Spencer replied.

"Cinnamon soy latte with extra creme?" The waitress said, giving Aria her coffee. "Green tea?" She asked as Spencer nodded. The waitress then walked away.

"So, how are the babies?" Spencer asked.

"Good, I go back for my ultrasound tomorrow. They've been very active lately, though. Lots of kicks that wake me up in the middle of the night!" The girls laughed together. "Hey, after my appointment tomorrow, do you want to go apartment shopping with me? I need to start looking, just in case they decide they're coming early." Aria said, pointing to her rounded tummy.

"Sure, I can call my parent's real estate agent, and she can help you. She's great." Spencer offered.

"Sure! That would be awesome. So I've been thinking about my baby shower, and I want to invite my mom."

"Okay, I am going to send in names tonight, so, anyone else?"

"No, that's all. So we have the girls, my mom, my cousins Scarlette, Maria, and Karly, my aunt Viki, and Paige." Aria said. "I don't want a huge shower."

"Okay, well we'd better get going, the Brew closes soon." Spencer suggested.

"Okay, I need to run an errand, and then I'll be at your place." The girls then split up.

* * *

Aria knocked on the door of Ezra's apartment. He opened it, making a shocked face. "Aria, hi."

"We need to talk." She said calmly.

"Sure. Come in." Ezra said.

Aria waddled in as Ezra shut the door. They both went and sat down on the couch. "Ezra, I still love you. And I want to get back together. I don't want these babies to be brought into the world without a father." Aria stated.

Ezra just leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you so much, Aria Montgomery. You are the peanut to my butter, the milk to my cookies, and the cinnamon to my toast." They both laughed. "So where have you been staying? Do you want to live with me?"

"Sure. And I've been staying with Spencer, but only until the babies are born. But if we are going to live together as a family, we are going to need a bigger apartment."

Ezra agreed.

"I have an appointment to go apartment hunting tomorrow, for the babies. I have got a job and have been saving my money. So, do you want to come and we can pick out a home for us both to live in?"

"Sure. I'd love to. What do you want in a home?" He asked.

"Well, we would need at least five bedrooms, and a large livingroom, a pool, a large kitchen, a study, and a big backyard. oh, and at least five bathrooms." Aria said. "What do you want?"

"What you said." They laughed again.

* * *

**An: Thanks so much for reading! I have enjoyed writing this story so far! I hope you enjoyed! If I can get over 15 reviews by tomorrow at 10 am, I will upload two chapters tomorrow. If someone can guess the genders of the babies, (Twins), in a review, I will give them a special pm message with a little spoiler. Please vote on baby names! I will need them by 6/23/13! They will be listed below! Thanks!**

* * *

**Baby names! :D**

**For A Girl-**

**Cambree**

**Sutton**

**Presley**

**Madison**

**Riley**

**For A Boy- **

**Bentley**

**Liam**

**Noah**

**Charlie**

**Maddox**

**Please leave your votes in a review by 6/23/13! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spencer: Can you come over? Like now?**

**Aria: Sure. Why?**

**Spencer: I'm not comfortable telling you over texts.**

**Aria: Okay, see ya soon.**

* * *

"So, what's up?" Aria asked Spencer nervously.

"This is hard for me to tell you, but, I saw Ezra cheating on you." Spencer said as the tears started running down her face. She immediately engulfed Aria in a hug.

"I'm going to break up with him. Will you come with me?" Aria asked in between tears.

"Of course."

* * *

"Ezra! Open up!" Aria yelled as she pounded on Ezra's apartment door.

"Hey, Ar-." He stopped when he saw tears and Spencer. "Come on in."

They all went and sat down, Spencer grabbing Aria's hand. "Ezra, why did you do it?"

"Do what?" He was playing dumb.

"Don't you dare lie to me. Why did you cheat?" Aria asked with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know. I didn't want it but,-" He started.

"You freakin liar! Don't say that, Fitz! You hurt my best friend, you hurt me. Don't you even try to contact her or the babies." Spencer spat.

"Aria, don't let her do this!" Ezra shouted.

"No, Ezra. She's right. I don't want you a part of their lives. Don't try to contact us. Ever. Come on, Spence. Let's go."

Ezra just sat there is awe, letting the love of his life walk out on him. When they left, he realized how big of a mistake he had made.

* * *

"Aria, I'm so sorry. It just better like this." Spencer said.

"I can't do this alone, though. I'm seventeen. I can barley handle one baby, let alone two." Aria started to cry again.

"I will help you. Aria, I love you." Their eyes met, and they both leaned in, kissing passionately.

"I love you, too." Aria said.

"We will raise these babies together, as a couple. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Two months later...

"Ready for our baby shower?" Spencer asked Aria as she rubbed her swollen tummy.

"As ready as I'll ever be." They laughed. "I'm glad everyone has been so supportive and accepting of us."

"I know! Even Melissa is happy about being an aunt! It's so weird. These babies have brought us closer as sisters. I think she's just happy to have babies in the family, since 'ya know, she can't have kids."

"Well let's go." Aria said, giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips. They walked into the room hand in hand. They greeted everyone. There were lots of "How are you feeling?" and "Congrats!". Finally it was time for gifts and cake. They opened gifts together, thanking everyone. Surprisingly, Melissa was one of the most generous people there. She was rich so she gave them plenty of things like bottles, two crib sets, a baby spa, two portable cribs, many other necessities and a five hundred dollar gift card to "Babies R Us." "Melissa, we can't accept this!" Aria said to her after gifts.

"No, you can. Please, you can. As long as I get to babysit for my nieces!" They laughed.

"We'll call you if we need any help." Spencer said, "Thank you so much, Melissa. You are a great sister." They shared a hug.

They got plenty of other things. And their mothers were very generous. They even got a pack and play, two stroller and car seat sets, and plenty of clothes. Hanna and Emily already treated the twins like princesses, giving them plenty of girly things.

* * *

After the shower, they went to finish up shopping for furniture. They went to a store called "Little Rubber Ducky" and looked at cribs, changing tables, dressers, and gliders. They looked around the high-end baby store until they found the perfect set. It had a crib, changing table, dresser, and a bookshelf. "OMG! Spence! I love it! Can we get two? Please?" Aria begged.

"It's adorable! Let's get two!" Spencer paid for it. Eight hundred dollars for two. Not bad.

They had it delivered to the Hasting house, since they wold be living in the barn. Spencer's parents even had another story added to it, with another bedroom, sitting area, and bathroom. It would do for a while.

They then finished up and went to Babies R Us and spent their gift cards from their friends and family. Over all, they had one thousand dollars in gift cards! They got everything they needed and went to home to start setting up the nursery.

* * *

"Okay, well how about we put the cribs over there and the gliders over there?" Aria suggested.

"Yeah, and we can put a dresser on each side. How about we put one of each on each side?" Spencer asked.

"Let's do that!" Aria agreed. They had a bright pink walls, matching their jungle themed crib sets. Everything was jungle themed, except for the small accessories. Even their bouncers and swings were jungle themed. Soon, everything was perfect. They just had to organize all of their clothes, toys, bottles, and everything else!


	4. Chapter 4

"Owwwwwww! Spencer!" Aria yelled up the stairs of her home. "Spencer!"

"What?" Spencer came running down the stairs.

"I think I'm having the babies!"

"Has your water broken yet?"

"Well, no." Just then her water broke. "I take that back. Yes."

"Okay, I'll call Melissa and our parents. Go get the bags!"

"And Hanna and Emily!" Aria ran up the stairs to get the bags. She came back down with a diaper bag and a suitcase.

"Hey, Melissa, she's in labour. Can you tell mom and dad and meet us t the hospital?"

"Of course! See 'ya soon!" Melissa replied.

Spencer hung up and called Aria's mom. "Ella?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, it's Spencer and I just wanted to let you know that Aria is in labor and we are heading to the hospital right now. Can you meet us there?"

"Of course! I want to be there when the babies are born! I'll be there in a bit."

They both hung up. Spencer helped Aria in to the car and then got herself in and drove to the hospital.

* * *

"Oooooowwwwwwww! Spencer?" Aria asked.

"What is it?" Spencer replied, grabbing her girlfriend's hand.

"Are we going to use my last name or yours? I don't care which."

"Yours. Are you okay? Is it another contraction?"

"Spencer? Back off. You aren't doing this. I am. And it hurts like a bitch."

"I would do it for you, babe. Sorry." Spencer sat back.

"Oh, my gosh. Spence, I'm so sorry. I am just a bitch and all you are trying to do is help. I'm sorry. You shouldn't be." Aria's tears were coming hard.

Then the doctor came in and examined her. "Well, Aria. It's time to push. Are you ready?"

"Not quite. Spencer, go get Hanna and Emily, please." Spencer went out in the hall and returned a minute later with Hanna and Emily.

"Now?" The doctor asked. Aria nodded. Within thirty minutes, two baby girls were welcomed into the world.

* * *

"Awwwww! Can I hold them?" Hanna cooed.

"Of course!" Spencer handed them to Hanna.

"So what are their names? Since you guys refused to tell anyone before they were born." Emily joked.

"Well. She is Presley Hanna." Aria said, pointing to the baby in Hanna's right arm.

"And she, is Sutton Emily." Spencer added, pointing to the baby in Hanna's left arm. The babies were passed around until six o'clock, when everyone decided to give the girls some alone time. Only Melissa was in the room at this time. "Melissa?"

"Yes?" Melissa looked up from her nieces.

"Will you be their godmother?" Spencer asked.

"Of course! I would love to! Thank you guys so much! Well it's getting late. I'd better get home to Wren. He's probably wondering where I am right now. Wren and I are going to come back tomorrow. See you guys later. Congrats!" And with that Melissa left.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Aria called softly, careful not to wake her daughters. And of all people, standing in the door was Ezra. "What do you want?" Aria said coldly.

"To see my kids. You can't keep them away from me you, know. What are we naming them?" Ezra asked. "I was thinking Riley, or Madison." He only said the girl names since he saw two little pink blankets.

"Actually, they already have names." Spencer boasted.

"And what may those names be?" Ezra asked.

"Presley Hanna Montgomery and Sutton Emily Montgomery." Aria said proudly.

"What? Their last name should be Fitzgerald. That is unfair. You don't give me a say in naming my own children?" Ezra was offended.

"Well you cheated on me. You really don't deserve this but what do you want to name them?" Aria was really pissed off now.

"I want their last name to be Fitz. I like the names, but their last name should be Fitz." Ezra said.

"No. It's Montgomery. Too bad. You should of thought of that before you went out and cheated on me. I loved you, Ezra. I was faithful to you. And you repay me like this? No. I'm sorry, but, no. You don't get a say in this." Aria said. Spencer agreed.

"Give them here. If I can't name them I would at least like to hold them." Ezra demanded. The girls allowed him to hold them and take care of them for about an hour.

Soon the girls were fussy. "They need to be fed. It's time for you to leave." Spencer asked.

Ezra gave the twins one last kiss and before he left he turned to Aria and said, "I'll see you ass in court." And left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aria, honey, believe me, Ezra will not get custody of our daughters." Spencer said.  
"I know, but he won't give up. He will go to extremes." Aria replied.  
"He won't get them." Spencer held Aria and kissed her head.  
A faint cry came from upstairs. "Looks like someone decided they're hungry!" Aria said while leading spencer up the stairs.

Presley was screaming, as she was very hungry. "I'll go get the bottles." Spencer offered.

"Okay, babe, thank you." Aria said, gently soothing Presley. "Shhhhhh, sweetie, everything's okay, your safe. I love you so much! Just do me a favor, and just stay little."

Spencer came back up the stairs. "Here 'ya go, baby!" Spencer said, handing the bottle to Aria. "Should I just go wake her up?"

"What would posses you to do that! Let her sleep!" Aria protested.

"Just because I don't have your mother's intuition doesn't mean you have to be a bitch when I do something wrong, Aria!" Spencer shouted. "Why am I such a horrible mother?"

"Now look what you've done! She was just fine sleeping and your screaming woke her up!" Aria yelled back, referencing to Sutton's crying. "Don't act like this, Spencer! Just because I'm a better mother than you doesn't mean you have to get bitchy about everything! Quit pmsing, Spencer!"

"You're a better mother? Quit acting so childish, Aria. Please get out for a while. I can't stand to see you anymore. Just temporarily." Spencer asked, hurt.

"Let me get my daughters packed up and I'll be on my way." Aria said, putting the girls in their car seats.

"Your daughters? They're mine, too!" Spencer yelled.

"Not legally." Aria said gently, finishing packing up her and the twins' things. "I'll have the furniture picked up by Tuesday."

"Aria, I don't mean forever." Spencer said.

"Maybe it's just better if we take a break. First Ezra, now you. I have to stop with these relationships that I know won't work. Goodbye, Spencer. And please know, I will always love you." Aria got their belongings out to the car, then putting the babies into the car. Buckling herself in, she drove off. She didn't know where she would go, but she left.

* * *

"Jason?" Aria asked, trying to hide her sobs through the phone. She had no one else to call, so she called an old flame.

"Aria? Why are you calling me at three in the morning? I have to work tomorrow!" Jason replied.

"I, I, I need to talk to you. Can I come over?" Aria asked, letting her tears flow freely.

"What is it? Why are you crying? Is everything okay?" Jason asked.

"Well, my daughters-" Jason cut her off.

"Wait, did you just say daughters?"

"Yes, my twins, their father cheated and then I went to spencer and we got into a big fight and I have nowhere to go."

"Oh, Ar, come right over."

* * *

"Okay well I was dating this guy for a while and I got knocked up and now I have two daughters." Aria said pointing to the girls. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears. "I went to Spencer because my parents still don't like the fact that I'm pregnant. We got in a big fight and now undone have anywhere to go." The water works started again.

"Shhhhhh, Aria it's okay." Jason took Aria into his arms, ignoring her question. "Well, Aria, you can stay with me while you get back on your feet. There's just one problem, my guest room is still full of moving boxes. I don't want to make you sleep on the uncomfortable couch. If you want to you can sleep in here and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Can you sleep with me?" She asked timidly.

"Sure. Now lets get some sleep." Jason soothed Aria, sending her into a deep and needed sleep.

* * *

Aria woke to the smell of pancakes. The girls were still sleeping soundly so Aria walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "I though you had to work today, Jason." Aria yawned.

"I took the day off to be with you." Jason said, flipping a chocolate chip pancake.

"Mmmmmm, pancakes, my favorite. Why don't you let me finish?" Aria asked taking the spatula out of Jason's hand.

"Okay. How do you feel." Jason hugged Aria from behind.

"Better, now that I'm with you." Aria giggled.

"You know, Aria, I never stopped loving you. In fact, I haven't dated anyone since you." Jason said shyly.

"Jason! That's almost two years! I'm surprised!" Aria turned around to look at him, when Jason leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. "Jason."

"What? We love each other, I'm already in love with the girls, so, why?" Jason asked. He had a point.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry i haven't updated recently and until story accidentally got deleted! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! 30 reviews by tomorrow and two chapters are uploaded tomorrow! Happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6

One Months Later...  
"Aria, don't be afraid to call me if you need anything. Okay? Anything." Jason said, kissing Aria on top of her head.

"Okay, Jase. I need to get in there or it will terminate my custody. See 'ya later." Aria said as she departed from Jason and walked into the Rosewood courthouse. She was here for the twins' custody hearing. She walked into the room, spying Ezra. She swiftly walked up to him. "Hello, Ezra. Can I speak to you for a moment in the hall?" Aria asked.

"Sure." Ezra said politely, getting out of his seat to follow her into a private room. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm okay with 50/50 custody. They're just as much yours as they are mine." Aria said with respect.

"Alright, 50/50 it is?"

"Right. I'm glad we can remain civil, for the girls' sake." Aria said.

"Where are the girls now?" Ezra asked.

"My boyfriend." Aria replied. "Jason DeLaurentis."

"Why? Maybe I don't want them around him? Why didn't you bring them? I haven't seen them since they were born, 'ya know. That's almost one and a half months." Ezra showed his irritation.

"We'll I'm sorry I don't want to deal with two screaming girls when we're trying to settle something. Sorry, Ezra. I didn't mean to cause any harm." Aria relaxed herself, just another hour and she can get back to her girls, she thought to herself.

Ezra sighed. "It's fine. Can I have them tonight?"

"Do you have cribs or bassinets?" Aria asked like an overprotective mother would.

"Yes, Aria." Ezra sounded annoyed. "I have an entire nursery set up for them at my new apartment."

"You got a new apartment, too?"

"Yep. And by that question I'm guessing you did, also." They both laughed together, something they hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

"Your honor," Melissa Hastings, Aria's lawyer, started. "Both my client, Ms. Montgomery, and the opposing client, Mr. Fitz, have discussed the circumstances and have decided to have 50/50 custody."

"Is this true?" The judge asked. Both Aria and Ezra nodded. "Are there any objections?" The room remained quiet. "Custody of Presley Hanna Montgomery-" Aria stood and he recognized her.

"The babies' last names were officially changed to Fitz, as of yesterday." Aria glanced at Ezra, and he smiled back. This brought joy to both of them.

"Alright then, custody of Presley Hanna Fitz and Sutton Emily Fitz shall be joint custody to Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz. Case closed." The judge pounded his gavel and left the room.

* * *

"Ezra! Ezra! Hey wait up!" Aria called down the stairs outside of the courthouse. Ezra turned around at the sound of his name. "Where do you live? I can drop the girls- wait I have a meeting tonight, can you come pick them up at this address?" Aria handed him a piece of paper.

Apartment 3B 1263 Pinewood Drive. "Sure. Talk to 'ya later." The two then parted ways.

* * *

Ezra knocked on the door of Aria's apartment. After a few seconds a man opened the door, holding a baby girl that looked just like Aria. "You must be Jason." Ezra said, taking the baby out of his hands.

Jason was hesitant to hand over the baby. "Ezra?" He asked.

"Yes, now can I have my daughter?"

"Of course. Here's Sutton." Jason said as he handed Ezra the gorgeous little girl in his arms. "Presley's sleeping in her car seat, I was just about to put her into her car seat. Here's the diaper bags with formula, clothes, toys, blankets, wipes, their schedules, and everything else you'll need. Now, I want them home by-" Ezra cut Jason off.

"You?" Ezra asked, putting a special emphasis on the word you. "This does not concern you. These are mine and Aria's, not yours. Aria and I have already come up with a plan, you're just along for the ride."

"Excuse me? I'm more of a father than you've ever been for them? I've actually cared enough to help with them, not just wait until my court date. Thank you very much." Jason spat back.

"Give me the babies and I'll go." Ezra said through clenched teeth. He was fighting the urge to just strait up punch Jason in the throat. Jason saw his clenched fists and set jaw and decided to back off. He handed Ezra everything he needed and shut the door in his face, leaving Ezra to care for his children.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think in a review! And remember to follow, favorite, and review!


	7. Chapter 7

"Aria? I need help."Ezra said through the phone.

"Are the girls okay? I can hear them. What's wrong?" A worried Aria asked her ex-boyfriend, the father of her children.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a father." Ezra said as If he were ashamed of himself.

"Ezra, don't say that. You just need practice. I'll be right over." Aria hung up the phone and walked out to her car, making the short journey to Ezra's new apartment.

"So what's wrong?" Aria asked, gently soothing her daughter.

"I'm not ready to be a father. It's just too much pressure. I love them, so much, but I think Jason can be a better father for them." Ezra said.

"Who told you that?" Aria knew by his tone of voice that this wasn't just his decision.

"Jason." Ezra replied sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Aria yelled. "OH MY GOSH! DID HE REALLY?" Ezra nodded. "Ezra, you're a great father don't let him put you down. I'm done with him."

"This came from me, Aria. I'm twenty five years old. I can't have a baby- let alone two! Can you just send me updates? I can't do this. Actually, I don't want to see them. It'll just make me feel like more of a douche bag for leaving them."

"Ezra! I'm seventeen years old! And I have two babies, I make it work!I'm pretty sure if I can do it you can do it! Quit being childish!"Aria fought back.

"I've made my decision. Just make sure they know that U love them to death and we'll see each other again." Aria was hurt. She gathered up their things and left- going home to break up with Jason.

* * *

"We're through." Aria said as she stomped into her living room. "Get your shit and get out. Now."

"Aria, babe? What's going on here?" Jason asked nervously.

"YOU TOOK THEIR FATHER AWAY FROM THEM! EZRA DOESN'T WANT TO SEE THEM NOW BECAUSE OF YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Aria, I did not. I just told him the truth." Jason argued.

"Liar! Aria spat back. "GET OUT! I HATE YOU!" Jason just have up, and left.

"He, he, it's almost like he gave up. I can't believe he did that. I had to go through that, too." Aria said with a side of tears.

* * *

"I know it hurts, babe." Hanna said in a soothing voice as she rubbed Aria's back. All of a sudden, Aria felt a wave of nausea. She suddenly escaped from Hanna's grasp and ran to the bathroom, almost missing the toilet. Hanna chased after her and held her hair back, rubbing small circles on her back. "What was that?" She asked when the vomiting stopped.

"I don't know. I've been throwing up every once and I while but I haven't had a fever or anything. It's probably just stress." Aria said smoothly.

"Ar, you need to get that checked out. Please. I'll even make the appointment for you!" Hanna pleaded.

"I'm-" Hanna cut her off.

"Aria."

"Fine. I'll go call Rosewood Memorial now." Aria picked up her phone and dialed her doctor's number. "Hello? Yes this is Aria Montgomery and I was wondering when your next open time for Dr. Calley is?" There was a pause. "3:30? I can do that. Alright, thanks!" Aria hung up. "3:30. It's 3 now so I need to get ready. Are you going to come with me?"

"Do you want me to?" Hanna raised her eyebrow.

"Will you?"

"Sure. Now get your ass in gear!" Hanna laughed.

"Haha very funny. Now lets get ready and go."

* * *

"Aria Montgomery?" The nurse called from the doorway. Aria and Hanna stood up and followed the nurse to the exam room. She took her weight, blood pressure, and height. "Dr. Calley will be with you in a moment." She said before she left the room.

"I hope they don't have to do blood work! I hate needles." Aria said, shivering at the thought if needles puncturing her.

"Aria, don't be afraid. It's not like they're going to cut you open." Hanna joked.

"Not funny!" Aria scolded. Hanna frowned, then the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Aria. What's up?" Dr. Calley asked while pulling up a chair.

"I've been under a lot of stress lately and I've been vomiting, and I'm just concerned." Aria replied.

"Well, why don't we get some blood work done, and then we can get a proper diagnosis. Do you have any of these symptoms?" She said while handing Aria a list of symptoms for various diseases and conditions.

Aria scanned the list and shook her head. "Nope."

"Okay! Well why don't you walk down to the lab and I'll call down there right now."

"Okay. Thanks!"

"Anytime! Just come back here when you done. It shouldn't take long for the results to come back." Aria nodded and walked out of the room, Hanna trailing behind. They walked to the lab, which took a solid five minutes. When they got there, they were waiting for Aria.

"Aria Montgomery?" The lab technician asked. Aria nodded nervously. "Come sit down over here and extend your left arm please." Aria did asked as the nurse asked, holding Hanna's hand with a death grip. The needle was inserted, and Aria squeezed Hanna's hand even tighter. Hanna just let it fly and handled the pain, along with Aria. "All done." The nurse said as she took out the needle. "We should have your results in about fifteen minutes. You can just go back to your exam room." The girls walked the journey back to the exam room, sitting in the same positions a they were the previous time, Aria on the exam table and Hanna in the chair beside her. Dr. Calley walke back into the exam room after about twenty minutes.

She sat back down and said, "Aria, we got your results back," she said with a strait face. "It looks like you-"

* * *

A/N: Ooh cliff hanger! Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

"Aria, we got your results back," she said with a strait face. "It looks like you are pregnant. Congratulations!" A smile tore across her face.

Aria just sat there, shocked at the results of the blood work. She glanced at Hanna, who had the same blank expression. "Thank you doctor." She said as she got up from her chair and made her way to her car with Hanna trailing behind. "I'm stunned." Aria said as she sat in the seat.

"Who's the father, Jason?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna! Who else would I of slept with? Do you think I'm that much of a slut?" Aria spat.

"Aria, I don't even know anymore. I don't know what to think. You have two kids with no father and another on the way. You're seventeen. That's terrible. I'm not even that big of a whore!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Hanna!" Aria screamed back.

"I'm just speaking the truth!" Hanna yelled in her face. Aria's world was falling apart, and on the side, her phone was ringing.

"Hello? Yes this is she. Okay I'll be right there." Aria said as she hung up. "Emily's hurt." Were the only words she had to say before the girls ran to the ICU of the hospital. "What happened?" Aria asked a tear-streaked Spencer.

"She was in a car accident. They don't know who else was in it, they just drove off. She's in a coma and critical condition. They don't know if she's going to wake up. Ever." Spencer said while black tears fell to the floor.

"Aria, I'm so sorr-" Hanna started.

"Hanna. Now's not the time." Ari said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Just then, a young and handsome doctor walked in- Wren. "Hello, you must be Emily's parents." He said as Mrs. Fields stood up with tear-streaked faces. They both nodded. "Well, most likely, she'll never wake up." Emily's mom cried even harder. "One of her lungs got crushed in the accident, and she will never e able to go without a breathing tube. Her brain will never function properly, she will never speak again and she will be bed struck. That is if you keep her on life support. It's your decision. Please notify me when your decision is made." Wren added before exiting the room.

"Girls, we've made our decision. We're taking Emily off of life support. We don't want her to suffer anymore. But we want you all to be here when she-she dies." Mr. Fields said, his voice low and filled with sorrow.

"When?" Hanna asked as more tears streaked her face.

"Thirty minutes." Emily's mom choked.

"We'll all be here. Can we all have a moment alone with Emily?" Spencer asked. Everyone nodded and left the room at the same time, except for Spencer. She spoke to Emily as if se could hear her. "Em, j-just know I love you like a sister. You'll n-never be forgotten. I-I wish it didn't have to end like this." She gave Emily a kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hand one last time, and left the room. Then came in Hanna, and when she was done, Aria, and then the Fields'. Finally it was time. Everyone said a prayer together, and cried together. Emily's mother and father held her hands as she departed, her muscles becoming loose, and- lifeless.

"I need to go." Aria said as she gave Mr. and Mrs. Fields hugs and Emily one last kiss. "I love you Em. You'll never be forgotten." She whispered to Emily.

"Me too." Aria said as she got up and performed the same routine, followed by Hanna.

* * *

A/N: Drama! So I'm going to have a contest. I'm going to put all of my followers and favorites into a hat and draw their names. Bufree member, you have to follow and favorite! A special prize will be awarded, but you'll have to wait to find out! Follow, favorite, and tell me what you think in a review! Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Aria lie in bed, waiting for a baby to wake up from her slumber, but instead, her phone rang. She picked it up and read the text.

Miss me? Well guess what. I'm still here bitch, and I still know everything. -A

She was shocked. She picked up her phone and made a three way call with Hanna and Spencer. Aria spoke before either of the had the chance to say hello. "A is back."

"I got a message, too." Spencer said with an expressionless voice.

"Me, too. Wait, what if, A killed Emily?" Hanna said. Just the thought of Emily bright tears to Aria's eyes.

Aria's iPhone began to vibrate again. She put it on speaker and pressed the banner at the top of the screen.

Tsk tsk, maybe you are smarter than I thought. -A

"Did you guys just get that text?" Spencer asked.

"Uhuh." Hanna added.

"I'm scared now." Aria said, she had a feeling that someone was watching her. She turned and looked out her window, spying a tiny patch of red in the bushes. "Oh my god guys, Red Coat is in my bushes."

"Tell that bitch to find someone. Else to spy on. Or I'll come beat the shit out of her!" Hanna said.

"Hanna!" Spencer yelled the ought the phone.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"Anyways, what if A does something to us?" Aria asked with a squeaky voice.

"Ar, get real." Said an annoyed Spencer. "I gotta go." She said before she hung up.

"Bye, babe." Said Hanna. "Oh, and say hi to my nieces for me!"

"Can do." Aria hung up and decided to go check on the twins. She rubbed the slight bulge of her stomach, wondering how she would make ends meet when baby number three came along. She walked into the room and picked up her baby, and engulfed her in a hug. "I love all three of you." Aria said.

* * *

"Mom?" Aria said as she cried on her parents' doorstep.

"Oh, sweetie, come in." Ella said as she helped Aria carry in the twins. "What's wrong, Aria?" She asked after they had settled on the couch.

"I, I, I'm pregnant." Aria looked down as words slipped out of her mouth.

"Who's the father?" Ella said blankly. She had just came around to the fact that she had two granddaughters, but, another?!

"Jason. I was living with him for a while and he- he tried to push Ezra out of their lives. And he succeeded." Aria sobbed, thinking of how horrid her life was.

"Does he know?"

"No. I can't bring myself to tell him. I just can't."

"Honey, he needs to know. It is his baby, ya know."

"Mom, I'm seventeen. I can't have three kids, let alone two! What will I do?" Aria sobbed some more.

"Ar, what about adoption? You could give the baby to a couple who can't have their own children. But you need to talk to Jason." Ella looked at the clock. "Hey, it's 5:45, Jason should be off work by now. Why don't you go talk to him and I'll watch the girls."

"Sure. I'll be back soon." Aria walked to her car, thinking how this would go over. She silently drove to Jason's, dreading what would go on. She finally gathered the courage and walked up to his front door. She rang the doorbell and waited.

"Aria. What are you doing here?" Jason said blankly after her finally opened the door.

"We need to talk. Now." Aria said. "Can I come in?"

Jason opened his arm and lead her to the living room. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant, with your baby." Aria said quickly, wiping away the stray tear that trickled down her cheek.

"Okay, are you going to keep it or what?" Jason asked.

"I want to give it up for adoption." Aria said ad she held back her tears.

"Whatever. I don't care as long as I don't have to deal with it." Jason spat.

Aria was hurt. "It's a baby, a real human, and he doesn't want it? It's a piece of him, his flesh and blood. And he doesn't want it?" Aria asked herself as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, ad I've been busy! Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! And if you haven't, then review, favorite, and follow! 30 reviews means the next chapter is up sooner...


	10. Chapter 10

Aria's P.O.V

Today's the day. I go meet prospective adoptive parents and go to my first ultrasound. I'm so nervous. I love the baby, and I want to keep it, but I know I can't give it everything it needs.

I walked down the hall of the Little Angles Adoption center. I walked up to the front desk and followed the woman to a private room, where around couple was waiting.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Aria Montgomery." She said with a small smile.

"Hello, Aria. I'm Christy and this is my husband Josh. Wait, you probably already know, you chose to interview us!" Christy said.

"Um, we're really nervous so, yeah." Josh said with a nervous laugh.

"That makes three of us!" Aria replied. "So, I'm here to ask you guys some questions. Well first of all, how open do you want this? Like, how often will I get to see the baby, how often will his or her's sisters get to see it?" Aria inquired.

"Sisters? We don't have any children." Josh said.

"I have twin daughters, and I can't take care of another." Aria said as she looked down at her heels.

"Well," Chris said as she glanced at her husband, who nodded in approval, "we would like for it to know that you are it's birth mother, and you can come visit anytime you like. Even bring the twins, too."

"Okay, well, this might be a personal question to ask, and if you don't mind, why did you choose adoption?" Aria asked.

"That's totally fine! Well, we've tried getting pregnant with many fertility treatments, but I'm just not capable of carrying a baby to term. It's too much of a risk for both of us. I've had four miscarriages in two years." Chris allowed a single tear to fall from her eye, but quickly wiped it away.

Aria thought to herself for a moment. "I've made my decision. I want you to adopt this baby."

Chris and Josh were thrilled by this good news. They immediately lit up and hugged Aria. "We love you so much, Aria. Thank you for giving us something we can't give ourselves." Josh said as tears of joy slipped from his eyes.

After they finished the joy-fest, Aria spoke up. "I have a ultrasound in twenty minutes. Would you guys like to come?"

"Of course!" Chris said with excitement.

"We'll ill meet you at Rosewood Health Center in a few minutes." Aria said as she gave them one last hug.

"Thank you Aria, so, so much." Chris whispered as she gave Aria one last hug.

"See ya soon!" Josh said as they walked out if the building.

"Aria Montgomery?" The nurse said as she walked into the waiting room. Aria, Chris, and Josh stood up and started towards her. "Family only, please." The nurse said as if she were annoyed.

"There the adoptive parents. Therefore, they are family." Aria lipped back. She was getting so hormonal!

The nurse just turned around and led the way to the exam room. "The doctor will be right with you." She said while opening the door for the trio and going back to the nurse's station.

Aria hopped up on the exam table while the other couple took a seat next to her. "So, you're 12 weeks, right?" Josh asked.

"Right!" Aria said. "So is there a specific gender you guys want?"

"No, as long as he or she is healthy, we're ok." Chris asked.

"Although I've always wanted a set of twins, boy and girl." Josh added.

"Well, if you guys want me to, I can get you a list of my appointments so

you two can be here." Aria broke the silence.

"That would be great! Thank you Aria!" Chris said.

"Um, do you want the gender to be a surprise? It's up to you. After all, you will be the parents!" Aria said awkwardly.

"Aria! We are not the only parents! You're a parent too!" Chris scolded.

"Sorry." Aria said.

"We want to keep it a surprise, if that's okay with you." Josh said.

"Of course!" Aria replied as the ultrasound technician walked in.

"Hi guys! I'm Dr. Kody and I'll be your OB/GYN, Aria. And who might this be?" She said, referring to Chris and Josh.

"This is Chris and Josh Michaels, the adoptive parents." Aria said as she shook her hand.

"Well, why don't we get this started!" Dr. Kody said as she sat down and grabbed a bottle of blue-green gel. "Now Aria, I want you to lift up you shirt and wait- it says in your file that you already have children. You probably know how this goes!" Aria nodded and pulled up her shirt, shivering when the cold gel was put on her tummy. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"No." Chris shook her head.

"Well then. Baby is healthy and I should expect to see you in four week."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry in haven't updated in a long time! I feel so bad! I'll try to put up two chapters today! I'm going to be going back to school soon so I'll start updating maybe twice a week! So I'm going to have a little contest! I'm going to put all of my followers' names in a bowl and draw for a winner! They get a special prize! So follow and favorite!


End file.
